


New tattoos and scars

by Aahhhaaaa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aahhhaaaa/pseuds/Aahhhaaaa
Summary: You and Hardcase finally get some alone time together and where you can be as loud as you want.
Relationships: Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	New tattoos and scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hardcase is my favorite character and I noticed that there's little to none fics about so I decided to write my own. This is all my first smut so it's a little weak. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes

Making it to your living spaces aboard the cruiser was the easy part, getting caught was the slightly more difficult part, yet here you are pressed up against the wall barely past the doors with Hardcases knee between your legs. Feeling his hand on your thigh lifting your leg to curl around his waist. His face was buried in your neck, his helmet carelessly throw off, was leaving hot kisses on your neck. 

After weeks of not seeing him you were filled with ecstasy and the way his deep whisper spoke your name to you sent ripples of butterflies through you. "Hardcase" you practically whimpered arms wrapping around his armoured back. His hands dragged over the curves of your breasts and stomach. "I missed you so much" his voice was filled with admiration and lust. You missed him too, so much, too much just to continue this by the door with him still in his armour. 

"Hardcase.." you moaned as he snuck his hands under your shirt still leaving kisses along your neck "Hardcase please look at me" you were panting as he looked into your eyes, his hands resting just below your breasts, his fingers moving in circles; Impatient as always.

"You cut your hair" He moved one of his hands to cup your cheek. You couldn't believe it took it took him this long to realize, you'd mention it later. "Does it look good?" You moved your head over to kiss Hardcases hand, giving him puppy dog eyes. "It looks perfect" his answer was swift and before you could respond he kissed you deeply. Tongue slipping between your wet lips and his hand continuing to grope you.

Breaking the kiss for air you pulled away from Hardcase. Walking backwards away from him, you took of your boots and saw confusion etch across his face which quickly turned into surprise as you removed your shirt aswell and tossed it away. "Well are you coming?" Your voice was sultry and condoning, Hardcase didn't waist a moment after. He sprinted towards you with a playful smile and you braced yourself for impact. Laughing wildly as he picked you up and swung you over his shoulder and threw you onto the bed. 

Crawling over you he placed his arms above you, caging you in. Hardcase gave you quick kiss before sitting up on his heels. "You still remember how to take of my armour?" He spoke as he was already taking off his armour around his hands and arms. You sat up and moved closer to him. "Of course, I do" you said as you sat up and reached over starting taking of the armour around his thighs. 

After a lengthy period of time with lots of kissing and getting sidetracked in between Hardcase was finally ridden of his armour and you found yourself on Hardcases lap, arms wrapped around his neck, his hands traveling anywhere he could explore. As much as you wanted to continue you this you wanted more, and you felt like Hardcase was thinking the same judging by the half hard bulge he was sporting. Barely pulling away from the kiss you glanced into his half-lidded eyes, then to his lips, you felt his hot breath on your face. "Do you have any new tattoos to show me?" You spoke softly afraid of breaking the atmosphere around you. 

His eyes immediately lit up, like he was waiting for you to say that. "Yes, I do!" Excitement ran through his voice and you smiled leaning back to give him room to take of his top blacks and once it was off you imidently noticed the new blue lines by his hip. As soon as you saw it an idea sparked through your head. Smirking to yourself you lent down and kissed it immediately earing a startled gasp from Hardcase. You continued your kisses till you reached his bulge, licking your lips, you wrapped your lips around it thought the fabric. Hardcase took a started breath and whimpered your name which is exactly what you wanted. 

You leaned up pressing a quick kiss to his lips as your hands slipped beneath his blacks and gently grasped his cock, jerking it off a bit before pulling it out of its confinement. You leaned back down and placed a kiss to the head, you heard Hardcase take a deep breath, encouraging you further you licked a stripe from the base to the top before taking him all in your mouth. You heard Hardcase swear in Mandolarian, a language you still didn't understand. 

You felt his girth stretch your mouth as you pulled back up flattening your tongue against his length. Hardcase, ever the gentleman, ran his hand through your hair, pushing your hair out of your face so he could get a perfect view of your mouth around him. Your toes curled with each loud groan Hardcase let out turning you on more and more. Bobbing your head, you hummed around him which sent Hardcases hand that was holding your hair up to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans leaving him. You could tell he was close by the way he was twitching in your mouth so you slowed down your pace and took him deep and slow only to take him out. Placing kisses around his girth you heard him whine lowly at loss your warm mouth around him. Feeling his stare on you, you looked up to him finding him watching you intently. His chest heaving, his lips parted for air, sweat glistening his face. A low whine escaped your throat, this man was absolutely stunning, and you were so glad to be with him. "Come here" Hardcase whispered to you pulling you up gently you went along and let hardcase kiss you with softly. 

Flipping you over you were once agian underneath Hardcase and kissing him deeply. Hardcases hands moved down your sides to where they hooked over your pants that you were still wearing and well his lips left harsh kisses around your neck he impatiently unbuttoned your pants and took them off along with your underwear. Throwing them to a random corner in the room you were left completely nude under his lustful loving gaze. "That's a new scar" his voice was soft and gentle as hands traced over your new scar placed just below your hip. "I tripped" you jokingly bluffed Hardcase let out a small chuckle "sure you did" he lent down a kissed you and the hand that was on your thigh moved towards your entrance. 

You moaned as you felt Hardcase fingers stretch you open and move deeper, using his thumb to massage your clit. You were a withering whiney mess below him, you never wanted this to stop, despite the very few times you could get alone time with hardcase he seemed to know your body as if you had spent every night together, it felt so good. Yet as the pleasure kept building you couldn't help but crave more. "Hardcase" you managed to choke out "I need more" he kissed your neck in a silent response and sat up to throw off the rest of his blacks before leaning back down over you "you ready?" You felt the head of his cock nudge at your entrance. You wrapped your hand around his back and just nodded in response. 

You moaned out as you felt hkm enter you, it was intoxicating, you forgot how much you missed this. Hardcase pressed his face into the crook of your neck, basking in the feeling if you around him. Both of groaned has he pulled out only to slam back into you, setting a ruthless pace. You tightened your arms around and were practically screaming in pleasure has he slammed in and out of you, setting fire to your body. You heard Hardcase cursing in mandolarian, you really needed to remind him to teach you, and you could tell he was just as close as you and in couple more brutal thrusts you were both coming down from the same high. 

Hardcase rolled over next you and pulled you into his arms. You were both sweaty and panting. You felt so content, peaceful and warm. You wish you could stay like this for ever, in his arms, just the two of you. Sighing you closed your eyes; you could probably fall asleep like this. "We should probably get cleaned up" Hardcases voice sound foreign in blissful silence. "Yeah your right" you signed out, you didn't want to move, you highly even doubted you could walk, but Hardcase solved that problem as he moved off the bed and scooped you up. You curled into his chest as he walked the both of you to the bathroom to get you both cleaned up and hopefully for a second round.


End file.
